Cow Chop RTX Panel 2016
The Cow Chop RTX Panel occurred on July 1st, 2016 during RTX 2016. It was also shown through the Live-streaming Video Game Service Platform, Twitch. For the 2017 RTX Panel click here. History Due to being apart of the Let's Play Family and Rooster Teeth, Cow Chop had received a dedicated panel during the Rooster Teeth Expo. They also filmed what they were doing at the Expo as well in an episode of Behind the Cow Chop. First Cow Chop Panel James, Aleks, Joe, and Brett all traveled to Austin, TX to attend the panel as well as a signing. During their first-ever Cow Chop Panel, the two videos they had planned to show were not ready because of the equipment the RTX Staff prepared. This then led to an hour long Q&A Session with their current fanbase. Before their panel was about to end, the laptop and equipment to play the videos were fixed by a fan. However due to the late debut of the video, only one video premiered (this being the Cow Chop Life • '200 Chick-Fil-A Nuggets' video). Before the first video appeared though, their audience members informed them that they had another panel to attend (promptly making James, Aleks, Joe and Brett not believe it since the post for the schedule got deleted on Twitter. Though a fan took a screenshot of the tweet). Second Cow Chop Panel Occurring on the same day as the first panel, they again sat down in-front of a live audience. However this differed drastically since they "went from the smallest room to arguably the biggest room, in one day" according to James. Unlike the first panel, there were no technical problems for the videos to be showcased. They again replayed the Cow Chop Life • '200 Chick-Fil-A Nuggets' but this time they also debut the NUDE ROLEPLAYING FOR SEX • World of Warcraft. After the videos were played, they held another Question and Answer/Q&A Session. This was not the same as the first panel mainly since it largely consisted of "cringe" questions that made Aleks and James (and somewhat Brett) angry (I.E. Fans kept disregarding their "one question" rule and kept asking about their previous employer; This also led to a fan "flipping off" Aleks and James).This panel was shorter than the first because there was no equipment failure. The "greatest question in RTX history" happened during this panel. A young girl went up to the microphone saying, "I hope I don't get in trouble for this" (proceeding James and Brett to say "Don't do it"). She then continued to say, "But uh I really have to ask, it means a lot to me". She then said: "How much p*ssy do you get on a daily basis?" After this was asked, there was an uproar of laughter from the audience, Brett, and Joe. Meanwhile, Aleks was standing in dismay as well as James slamming his hands onto the table and falling back into his chair in surprise. Brett and Aleks then clapped their hands in approval for the kid with Brett saying, "We got an MVP right here folks". James asked the girl at the mic how old she was, she then stated she is "13" leading to more laughter from the audience and Brett. Aleks stated, "We're going to get shut down". Trivia First Panel * Every time Aleks and James' previous employer The Creatures were mentioned, James would have to give Aleks $10 (Due to a bet they made prior to arriving at the event). * Aleks told the story of how he got "blamed for kidnapping". He produced and uploaded a separate video with the entire backstory and explanation of how this occurred. * Trevor and Aron (The only other two apart of Cow Chop before Anna and Asher joined) could not come to RTX. So instead everyone apart of Cow Chop signed a Post-It Note ''with everyone's signature on it. James auctioned it off to the audience and he collected $60 for Trevor (As well as a card for Universal). * Joe, before they arrived at RTX, had been extremely lucky. He ate half a bowl of Chilli but returned it to the waiter since he "didn't like it" (Aleks responding with "BUT YOU ATE HALF THE BOWL"). He wasn't charged on the bill for eating it. On the flight to Austin, he randomly received first class. In the taxi on the way to their hotel, James said: "your luck is so crazy, what if they like upgrade our room at the hotel?". Later on, Joe had received an upgraded room. * Aleks kept referring the audience questions and the technical difficulties with the video and Twitch (right-ear audio was the only thing heard on the live stream) as a "Cringe Compilation". * Roughly an hour into the panel, they finally showcased Cow Chop Life • '200 Chick-Fil-A Nuggets'(Only one video due to time constraints). * They did not know they were doing a second Cow Chop Panel. Second Panel * This panel happened on the same day as the first one. * After they showed the first video (The one that premiered at the first panel), James stated that "he didn't get to look at the facial expressions the first go-round, but this time I did" and he proceeded to mimic the live audience's "cringing" while watching the first video. * Questions about the landlord arose in both the first and second panels. James mentioned that the landlord didn't really care about the house in general. * Another fan asked about their previous employer, allowing for Aleks to nudge at James saying "You know what that means" (Asking for the $10 from their bet). James tried to segue the question. This "fan" however was only allowed one question but still asked for two. He then said, "How about I ask another question?" in which James rejected the question and responded with "How about you f*ck off" (making the fan flip them off). * The backyard of the house Cow Chop was in, is dead. This is because Joe, from the 55 GALLONS OF PASSION LUBE • AMAZON PRIME TIME video popped the pool of lube and it poured into an area of grass. * The door that Brett broke also was fixed. However, Aleks was shown breaking another door in the second video shown at the RTX Panel. * James jokes about how much older Brett is than the rest of Cow Chop (Them being born in the 90's while Brett was born in the 60's). * Another mention of the "Cringe Compilation" was mentioned. * 55 mins in, was when the little girl asks "the greatest question in RTX history". * The girl who asked the question's mother went up to Aleks after the panel and apologized for her daughter's behavior. Aleks responded with saying that it was fine. Then the mother again said she actually was "proud of her" for saying it. This made Aleks say that he got, "memed again". * For Joe's birthday, since it was during the week of RTX 2016, the group went out to celebrate in downtown Austin where they purchased Joe an '"Armadillo Piggy-bank"'''. Category:CowChop Category:Content Category:Miscellaneous